A Story, My Life
by Efsatmar Enn
Summary: Takdir memiliki caranya sendiri untuk mempermainkan hidup seseorang. /Semua milik gadis itu yang dipersiapkannya untuk Karma direbut oleh Asano. Dirinya. Pernikahannya. Ciuman pertamanya. Juga tubuhnya. Hanya cinta yang tidak berhasil direbut Asano. Padahal untuk itulah ia berbuat curang pada Karma./ Family/ Slight KarmaRio.


**Ansatsu Kyoshitsu by Matsui Yuusei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Fanfiction**

 **Warn : AU, OOC, Typo(s), etc.**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort.**

 **.**

 **Abc : masa sekarang.**

 _ **Abc : masa lalu/kenangan.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **So, happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Malam tidak terlalu kelam bagiku. Terlalu banyak gemerlap dari api-api kecil yang nyala di atas lilin di sekelilingku. Bunga-bunga yang ditata apik di sekitar juga menambah indah malam yang dipenuhi taburan bintang. Ini terlalu indah untukku. Ditambah dengan melihat siapa yang sudah menyiapkan semua ini, rasa-rasanya tidak mungkin._

 _Tapi aku tetap tersenyum dan mencoba berpikir positif. Aku tahu akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi._

" _Ada apa? Semua ini?"_

" _Kau merasa tidak nyaman denganku bukan? Maka sekarang kau bebas."_

" _Be-bebas? Maksud...mu?"_

" _Selamat tinggal. Semoga semua yang kusiapkan ini cukup. Kau bisa pergi dariku."_

 _Aku menatap punggungnya yang berlalu menjauh dariku. Punggung tegapnya begitu dingin. Sama halnya dengan yang diucapkannya. Perkataannya yang datar dan sinis terus terngiang di kepalaku._

 _Bebas..._

 _Pergi..._

 _...selamat tinggal..._

 _Apakah artinya ini aku sudah dibuang?_

" _Tunggu! Kenapa?"_

 _Dia tak menoleh, bahkan untuk sedetik berhenti pun tidak. Langkah-langkah lebarnya meninggalkanku dengan semua keindahan yang sudah disiapkannya._

 _Saat aku kembali melihat sekeliling, aku sadar, semua ini adalah perpisahan. Air mataku mengalir._

" _Kenapa? Padahal aku sudah mencintaimu."_

 _._

.

.

Okuda Manami menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia menyisir ke belakang poninya. Jari-jarinya memijit sudut pelipisnya untuk menghilangkan pening.

"Aku terus saja mengingat kejadian itu," ucapnya. Ia menelan tiga teguk kopi susu yang dibuatnya untuk menemani malam harinya yang ia habiskan untuk melembur pekerjaannya. Lembar-lembar bertuliskan banyak catatan penelitian berserakan di atas meja. Hanya menyisakan sedikit ruang untuk cangkir kopi dan setoples camilan.

"Pekerjaan ini terasa lebih sulit saja."

"Ada apa Okuda? Bukannya kau menyukai berkutat dengan angka-angka dan nama-nama aneh zat kimia itu?" Sebuah suara diikuti pemiliknya muncul dari balik pintu ruang wanita itu bekerja.

"Bukan nama aneh Karma-kun. Mungkin aku hanya sedikit lelah," jawab Okuda. "Kenapa kau juga belum tidur? Inikan juga sudah larut malam."

"Aku juga memiliki hal untuk dikerjakan Okuda."

"Kenapa tidak mengerjakannya di sini saja? Ini kan ruang kerjamu."

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggumu Okuda," jawab Karma. "Kau segeralah tidur setelah selesai."

Okuda tersenyum. "Tentu."

Karma meninggalkan Okuda yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Namun sepeninggal laki-laki tinggi bersurai merah terang itu Okuda tidak segera melanjutkan apa yang mestinya ia kerjakan.

Okuda melamun.

.

.

.

Pagi hari di kediaman Akabane sarapan pagi tengah berlangsung. Meja yang mestinya cukup dihuni delapan orang itu hanya diduduki oleh tiga orang saja. Karma, Okuda dan seorang anak laki-laki. Mereka bertiga tidak banyak mengeluarkan suara selama makan mereka belum benar-benar selesai.

"Hari ini aku akan berangkat bersama Ayah," ucap anak laki-laki itu.

"Tidak Sei-kun. Kantor ayahmu berlawanan arah dengan sekolahmu. Dia bisa terlambat," bantah Okuda. Ia sudah meletakkan peralatan makannya.

"Aku menginginkan apa yang kukatakan Ma."

"Tapi Seichi, kasian ayahmu. Dengarkan Mamamu."

Karma menyela. "Tak apa Okuda. Serahkan saja padaku."

Okuda akan kembali mengelak, tapi melihat gelengan dari Karma ia kembali mengunci mulutnya. "Tapi habiskan susumu dulu Sei-kun."

"Tidak ma—"

"Seichi..."

" _Ha'i_."

Anak laki-laki dengan manik violet itu dengan terpaksa menghabiskan segelas susu hangat yang ada di samping piringnya. Kentalnya susu membuat bekas seperti kumis bertengger di bagian atas bibirnya. Anak laki-laki yang baru menduduki kelas enam sekolah dasar itu dengan kasar menghapusnya menggunakan punggung tangan. Tidak peduli jika tangannya akan kotor. Okuda hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan anaknya itu. Bocah itu memang keras kepala.

"Okuda, mau bareng juga?"

"Tapi kantorku tidak searah denganmu Karma-kun. Bahkan lebih jauh dari sekolah Sei-kun," jawab Okuda. Ia merasa tidak enak.

"Tak apa. Asal kau bergegas menghabiskan susumu maka kita tidak akan terlambat." Karma menunjuk gelas susu Okuda yang masih penuh.

"Tunggu sebentar."

.

.

.

"Terima kasih Karma-kun," ucap Okuda dari luar pada Karma yang berada di balik kemudi.

Laki-laki yang bekerja sebagai birokrat itu tersenyum. "Apa yang tidak untukmu Okuda." Ia mengedipkan matanya.

Okuda menjadi tersipu. "Karma-kun..."

Sedang itu, tak jauh dari mereka berdiri seseorang yang memperhatikan keduanya dengan tidak suka. Tangannya mengepal hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Cih!"

Ia berbalik dengan kesal. Kakinya menghentak meninggalkan tempat itu. Mimiknya dengan jelas menunjukkan raut kekesalan.

Okuda yang baru saja menyaksikan berlalunya mobil Karma berbalik. Langkahnya terhenti saat sudut matanya yang terlindungi kaca mata menangkap sekelebat warna yang amat dikenalinya. Orange.

Mata ungu wanita itu mencari-cari di tengah padatnya jalanan di jam kerja. Ia bahkan menjijitkan kaki agar jangkauan pandangnya semakin luas. Tapi raut kekecewaan tergambar di wajah manisnya.

Ia bergumam. "Asano..."

.

.

.

 _Brukh._

 _Okuda terhempas ke atas kasur setelah sebuah tangan besar mendorongnya kasar. Tubuh kecilnya langsung telentang di atas kasur berukuran king size bersepraikan warna biru langit malam dengan corak putih halus._

 _Ia memandang takut laki-laki yang berdiri di hadapannya. Tubuhnya yang hendak bangkit ditahan oleh lelaki dengan manik hampir serupa dengannya itu. Laki-laki dengan surai oranye itu menahan kedua tangan mungil Okuda. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya di atas badan Okuda._

" _Kenapa Manami? Kenapa hanya pandangan takut yang kau berikan padaku? Kenapa?"_

" _A-asano..." Okuda terbata._

" _Kenapa kau begitu padaku? Kenapa?!" Asano berteriak. "Kenapa kau tidak bisa menatapku dengan penuh kasih seperti untuk setan merah itu?! Katakan Manami!"_

 _Okuda semakin takut. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Matanya sudah mengeluarkan liquid bening yang mengaliri pipinya yang kemerahan. Pandangannya yang terbatas terkunci pada wajah Asano yang tepat menghadapnya. Kaca matanya entah sudah jatuh dimana setelah Asano melemparnya saat dia menahan Okuda di tembok._

" _Kau tahu Manami? Aku benci melihatmu bersikap baik pada si sial Akabane. Kau harus membayar untuk itu."_

" _A-asano, apa maksud–mmph!"_

 _Perkataan Okuda tertahan karena Asano mengunci mulut gadis itu dengan bibirnya. Okuda memberontak, tapi apa daya, ia hanyalah seorang perempuan. Tenaganya kalah jauh dari Asano. Ia hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan Asano._

 _Asano baru melepaskannya setelah ia kehabisan nafas. Nafas laki-laki itu memburu. Itu juga karena ia sedang dikuasai amarah. Ya, Asano melakukan semuanya karena kemarahan._

" _Aku akan mendapatkan hakku sebagai suamimu Manami-chan."_

 _Okuda membulatkan matanya. Seringai di wajah Asano adalah hal terakhir yang bisa dilihatnya dengan jelas sebelum ia berada di bawah kendali penuh Asano Gakushuu._

.

.

.

Asano mengusap ribuan surainya menggunakan kesepuluh jari-jarinya. Ia menghela nafasnya frustasi. Kejadian masa lalu lagi-lagi terlintas di benaknya. Ini karena ia melihat wanita yang sudah dilepaskannya dulu pagi tadi. Dan dia bersama orang paling dibencinya di dunia. Akabane Karma.

Putra tunggal Asano Gakuho itu menyeringai.

"Jadi benar dia kembali pada mantan kekasihnya itu. Cih!"

Asano menjadi gelisah. Dulu dia yang merebut Okuda dari Karma. Ia membuat kekasih rivalnya itu menjadi miliknya dan menikahinya. Ia salah mengira dirinya bisa memiliki gadis itu. Hanya ada rasa sakit yang mereka terima dalam pernikahan tanpa cinta itu.

Ya, Asano memang mencintai Okuda Manami. Cinta sepihak yang membuat hidup gadis yang dicintainya menderita. Selama bersamanya Okuda tidak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan, itu yang dipikirkan Asano.

Asano tahu Okuda sangat mencintai Karma, tapi dia malah berakhir menikah dengannya. Hidup Okuda menderita. Asano selalu memaksakan cintanya dan Okuda hanya bisa pasrah menerima. Itu karena Asano akan berlaku kasar padanya. Gadis itu sudah sering mengalaminya.

Semua milik gadis itu yang dipersiapkannya untuk Karma direbut oleh Asano. Dirinya. Pernikahannya. Ciuman pertamanya. Juga tubuhnya.

Hanya cinta yang tidak berhasil direbut Asano. Padahal untuk itulah ia berbuat curang pada Karma.

Asano merasa bersalah pada gadis itu dan dia memutuskan untuk menyerah. Ia tahu Okuda tidak akan bahagia dengannya yang selalu memaksakan cintanya, karenanya ia melepaskan gadis itu.

Meskipun begitu, Asano tetap mencintai Okuda dan tidak akan berubah. Ia tetap mencintainya. Bukan hal tidak mungkin ia menjadi kembali marah dan cemburu melihat Okuda yang tersipu malu karena Karma.

Nyatanya selama beberapa tahun ia menghindari wanita itu, cintanya masih sama seperti dulu. Bahkan bertambah besar karena rasa rindu tak pernah bertemu. Dan dia cemburu saat lagi-lagi sikap manis itu hanya ditunjukkan pada Karma. Bukan dirinya.

"Manami, aku bahkan masih mencintaimu tanpa berkurang. Tidak bisakah kau bersikap sekali saja begitu padaku? Maka aku yakin kau masih bersamaku sekarang."

.

.

.

"Ayah."

"Hm?" Karma menoleh saat Seichi memanggilnya. Mata violet anak itu menatap lurus ke dalam mata merkurinya. Karma hanya bisa menoleh sebentar karena ia harus fokus mengemudi. "Ada apa?"

"Bisa kita mampir makan di luar?"

Karma mengernyitkan kening. "Tumben. Mamamu kan sudah menyiapkan makan siang untukmu di rumah. Kita hanya tinggal memanasinya saja. Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin es krim," jawab Seichi. Karma tidak menanggapi, ia tahu bukan itu alasan yang sebenarnya. Seichi sendiri juga bosan menunggu kebungkaman Karma. "Baiklah. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu. Puas?"

Karma terkekeh pelan. Ia mengacak surai Seichi sejenak. "Oke. Apa yang tidak untukmu Sei-kun."

"Terima kasih."

"Aku ayahmu kan? Kau tidak perlu mengucap terima kasih untuk hal yang seharusnya memang dilakukan oleh ayah."

.

.

.

Okuda memandangi Karma yang tengah asyik bermain game di tangannya sebagai pelepas penat. Wanita itu tersenyum untuk kebiasaan laki-laki itu yang tak pernah berubah.

"Kenapa menatapku? Kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku nanti."

Okuda tersenyum untuk kejahilannya. "Aku sudah pernah Karma-kun. Ne, Karma-kun boleh aku bertanya?"

"Apa?"

"Kau, kapan kau akan segera melanjutkan hidupmu?"

Karma menghentikan gerakan lincah jarinya. Ia kemudian memandang Okuda dengan pandangan yang—ada sedikit sendu di sana.

"Aku sudah melanjutkannya Okuda."

"Belum sepenuhnya Karma-kun."

"Bagian mananya?" tanya Karma.

"Kapan kau akan segera menikah?" tanya Okuda langsung. Karma melebarkan maniknya mendengar pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Okuda. "Ada seseorang yang menunggu untuk menjadi milikmu Karma. Kau harus bersamanya. Kau juga sudah mengatakan kalau kau ingin menghabiskan hidupmu denganya kan?"

Karma tak menjawab. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Nakamura-san mencintaimu Karma-kun. Kau juga mencintainya bukan?"

Karma mengangguk. "Aku mencintainya."

"Menikahlah dengannya."

"Tapi—"

"Jangan terlalu memikirkanku Karma-kun. Aki bisa mengurusi diriku sendiri dan Seichi."

"Aku menghawatirkanmu Okuda."

Okuda menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Aku sudah tak apa Karma-kun. Aku sudah berbeda saat datang padamu dulu. Aku sudah bisa menjalani semua ini sendiri."

"Seichi. Dia akan kehilanganku nanti."

"Tentu dia akan. Tapi dia sudah besar. Dia akan paham," jawab Okuda. "Lagipula kau juga harus membawa Nakamura-san pindah kesini bukan?"

Karma tersenyum.

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu lagi. Terima kasih sudah membantu banyak untukku dan Seichi."

"Kau dan Seichi orang yang penting bagiku Okuda. Aku akan selalu membantu setiap kau butuh."

"Terima kasih."

.

.

.

Karma menunggu di sebuah kafe ber- _interior_ _vintage._ Ia duduk ditemani secangkir kopi hitam yang tidak lagi mengepul. Kafe itu sebenarnya bukan tipenya, tapi orang yang ingin ia temui meminta janjian di sana.

Ia sedang menunggu seseorang.

Dan Karma menghela nafas lega saat orang yang ditunggunya muncul dari balik pintu kafe. Seorang gadis melangkah agak tergesa ke mejanya. Penampilannya sedikit berantakan karena terburu.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu. Sudah lama?"

Karma menanggapinya dengan senyum terlebih dahulu. "Tak apa. Duduklah dulu Rio. Kau ingin memesan apa?"

"Espresso."

Gadis dengan surai pirang panjang sepunggung itu duduk di hadapan Karma sedang pemuda itu memesankan secangkir espresso untuknya. Ia menunggu gadis itu merasa nyaman untuk bicara.

"Sudah cukup lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Rio terkekeh. "Baru seminggu Karma. Apa kau sebegitu merindukanku?"

"Heh."

Rio terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Ia tampak ragu ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu. "Bagaimana dengan Okuda-san?"

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu, tapi kau akan segera menjadi milikku."

Rio tersenyum dengan cerah. Tapi itu tidak lama. "Okuda-san?"

"Dia yang memintaku untuk segera bertindak. Besok dia akan pindah. Mungkin aku akan membantunya."

Rio mengangguk paham. "Karma, boleh bertanya?"

"Apapun itu."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu saat kau bersamanya? Kau dulu mencintainya bukan? Kalian pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Bukan kemauan kalian untuk berpisah. Lalu bagaimana kau bisa menerimaku?"

Karma menerawang. Pandangannya jatuh pada padatnya jalanan di malam itu.

"Aku sedikit senang saat ia datang padaku. Tapi aku tahu sudah tidak ada lagi harapan bagi kami ketika aku mengetahui ia hamil. Saat Okuda mengatakan ia ingin mempertahankan anaknya aku tahu sudah tidak ada lagi aku di hatinya."

"Karma..."

"Tapi tetap saja, aku masih mencintainya. Aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya. Okuda menolakku saat aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Kau tahu Rio? Dia mengatakan ada yang mencintaiku di luar sana. Dan itu kau. Okuda yang menyuruhku untuk kembali membuka hati."

"Aku tahu dia orang yang sangat baik," komentar Rio. "Lalu... anak itu?"

"Sei-kun? Awalnya aku tidak suka padanya. Setiap melihatnya aku teringat si brengsek Asano yang sudah merebut semua yang kumiliki. Tapi, apa salahnya? Dia selalu memanggilku ayah meski ia tahu aku bukan ayahnya."

"Begitukah? Pantas dia memanggilmu ayah, harusnya papa kan?"

"Aku tahu itu bukan untukku."

"Jadi?"

Karma tersenyum. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru dari saku jasnya. Sebuah cincin dengan permata bertahta di dalamnya. "Ini akan terpasang di jarimu seminggu kemudian."

Rio tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. "Kau tidak romantis. Tapi aku menyukaimu yang begini. Tidak sia-sia aku menunggumu sejak kita masih sekolah."

"Terima kasih sudah mengerti aku Rio. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tidak akan merasakan kebahagiaan ini jika aku tidak bisa mengerti dirimu Karma," ucap Rio. "Dan lagi, aku lebih mencintaimu."

.

.

.

"Terima kasih Karma-kun untuk semuanya."

"Jangan berterima kasih padaku terus Okuda. Aku bahagia bisa meringankan bebanmu."

Okuda beralih pada Rio yang berdiri di samping Karma. Ia membungkukkan badannya.

"Maaf karena membuatmu sudah menunggu Nakamura-san," ucap Okuda. Ia menegakkan badannya kembali.

Rio menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak Okuda-san. Ini sudah jalan hidupku."

"Tapi apa tidak apa kau tinggal di rumah sekecil ini Okuda?"

Okuda tersenyum lucu. "Aku hanya tinggal bersama Sei-kun. Aku tidak memerlukan rumah besar Karma-kun. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup."

"Ayah."

Ketiga orang dewasa itu menundukkan kepala mereka pada Seichi yang lebih pendek.

"Ya?" respon Karma.

"Boleh aku memelukmu sebagai perpisahan?"

Karma memberi senyum penuh sayang. "Ini bukan perpisahan." Karma membuka kedua tangannya setelah ia berjongkok. Seichi langsung berlari memeluknya. "Aku akan merindukanmu Sei-kun."

" _Boku mo."_

Seichi melepaskan pelukan hangatnya. Ia berlalih pada Rio yang memperhatikan.

"Kau akan menikah dengan ayah kan? Tak keberatan kupanggil ibu?"

Rio terharu dengan itu. Ia mengusap kepala Seichi. "Tentu. Kau bisa memanggilku sesukamu."

"Terima kasih Karma-kun. Nakamura-san."

Karma mengangguk.

"Kami pulang dulu Okuda-san. Jangan lupa datang ke pernikahan kami bersama Seichi."

Okuda dan putranya menatap kepergian sepasang kekasih itu pergi dari rumah baru mereka. Manik ungunya menatap Seichi penuh cinta.

"Sei-kun, bantu Mama dengan membawa kopermu sendiri ya?"

Seichi mengangguk cepat dan langsung menarik kopernya menuju pintu rumah baru mereka. Sebuah rumah kecil di pinggir kota dengan taman mini di depan dan halaman belakang yang cukup luas. Rumah itu didapatkannya karena bantuan Karma yang memiliki banyak koneksi dan dengan harga rumah. Okuda dengar rumah itu berasal dari salah seorang temannya yang memiliki kenalan yakuza. Dengar-dengar harga murah ini karena rumahnya adalah rumah sitaan yakuza.

Okuda bertanya pada Seichi. "Mau sekamar dengan Mama atau tidur sendiri?" tanyanya sembari membuka pintu berwarna krem itu.

"Sendiri. Aku sudah besar kan?"

"Mama tahu. Hari ini kita akan beres-beres."

"Aku akan merapikan kamarku sendiri."

"Tentu."

Okuda memandang warna jingga surai anaknya yang bergoyang saat dia bergegas menuju kamarnya. Bagi Okuda, Seichi adalah pengingatnya akan Asano. Anak itu adalah fotokopian laki-laki itu. Perawakannya, wajahnya, rambutnya, sifatnya, semua adalah warisan dari Asano. Bahkan netranya yang sekilas mirip dengannya itu bukan milik Okuda. Itu juga mata Asano.

.

.

.

Seichi berjalan dengan mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Dahinya yang sedikit dihiasi poni jingganya sekarang terpapar sinar mentari. Angin yang mengibarkan anak-anak rambutnya membuatnya begitu tampak rupawan. Yah, dia memang sudah diberkati ketampanan sejak masih bayi.

Bocah yang memang jenius itu tersenyum, lebih mirip seringai sebenarnya. Ia anak yang cukup arogan, untuk melindungi dirinya ia bersikap begitu.

Bugh.

Wajar. Berjalan dengan menutup mata memang bukan hal yang cukup baik untuk dilakukan. Bukan hal aneh kalau ia menabrak seseorang.

"Maaf. Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Maafkan aku karena sudah mengganggu jalanmu," ucap Seichi dengan membungkuk. Ia masih cukup sopan meski tidak ada nada bersalah di bicaranya.

Seichi tidak perlu menunggu jawaban dari korbannya. Ia sudah meminta maaf dan menurutnya urusannya sudah selesai. Ia tidak mau berlama-lama di luar rumah. Ia ingin segera pulang dan menikmati makan siang yang sudah dibuatkan mamanya. Dia juga ingin memberi kejutan untuk sang mama dengan melanjutkan berbenah rumah yang belum selesai kemarin.

Sayang, sifat cueknya membuatnya tidak menyaksikan ekspresi terkejut yang dibuat oleh orang dewasa yang ditabraknya. Seseorang yang begitu mirip dengannya.

Asano Gakushuu.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Siapa?"

.

.

.

Sebuah informasi membuat Asano geram. Ia baru saja mendapat berita bahwa Karma akan menikah dengan seorang gadis.

Ia marah.

"Bagaimana dia sebodoh itu? Dia akan menikah? Lalu, Manami?"

Raut wajahnya digantikan dengan kegelisahan. Pikirannya tertuju pada wanita berkepang yang selalu dicintainya. Asano kalut.

"Cih!"

.

.

.

Okuda merasa sedikit kerepotan. Kepindahannya membuat ia harus memiliki rute naik bus yang berbeda. Dan itu ternyata cukup menyita waktu. Belum lagi kawasan tempatnya tinggal yang penuh dengan orang kerja, bus selalu penuh di pagi hari.

Lagi-lagi dia harus berdiri bergelantungan di dalam bus. Ia bersyukur kantornya berjarak tidak terlalu jauh dan sebentar lagi sampai. Tapi waktu berdesakan di depan pintu keluar bus juga cukup menyulitkan.

Okuda menabrak lengan orang disampingnya karena terdorong oleh penumpang lain. Ia berniat meminta maaf. Tapi ia terkejut.

"Asano..."

Laki-laki itu juga sama terkejutnya. Ia melebarkan manik violetnya. Asano buru-buru keluar dari bus.

Okuda dengan susah payah mengikutinya. Ia melongokkan kepalanya mencari-cari. Ketemu. Ia melihat sekelebat kepala jingga milik Asano.

"Asano!" panggilnya. Okuda berlari untuk mengejar langkah-langkah lebar Asano. Ia harus terengah-engah sampai ia berhasil memangkas jarak dengan Asano di sebuah jalan yang tidak terlalu ramai.

"Asano!"

Asano tidak bisa menghindar lagi. Lengan jasnya ditahan oleh Okuda.

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya kan? Waktu itu juga kau kan?" Ada senyuman di wajah Okuda saat ia mengatakannya. Debaran jantungnya bukan hanya disebabkan karena berlari.

Asano berbalik.

"Lama tidak bertemu Okuda."

Okuda sedikit tersentak saat bukan nama Manami yang disebut Asano.

"Kenapa kau mengejarku? Merindukanku eh?" Seringai tampil di wajah arogannya. "Setelah Karma mencampakkanmu sekarang kau mau kembali lagi padaku Okuda?"

Wanita itu terkejut.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Kau bebas dariku. Kau bisa bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai. Lalu apa lagi?" ucap Asano. Ia menatap sinis Okuda. "Oh aku tahu, kau memang jalang. Setelah Karma tidak membutuhkanmu kau ingin kembali padaku."

"Asano, bukan begitu. Aku—"

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu."

"Asano! Aku ingin bertanya satu hal," kata Okuda cepat takut disela lagi. "Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Kau bilang kau mencintaiku. Lalu kenapa kau pergi?"

Asano tidak segera menjawab. Sebuah kegetiran tersirat selintas di matanya. Lalu ia kembali menyeringai. "Tapi kau senang kan?"

Asano segera berlalu dari hadapan Okuda. Ia mempercepat jalannya.

"Tidak... aku tidak senang Asano. Bagaimana aku bisa senang melihat orang yang kucintai melepaskanku."

.

.

.

 _Okuda menahan matanya yang sangat berat. Rasa-rasanya ada beban berat yang digantungkan di kelopak matanya. Ia melirik Asano yang masih mengerjakan tugasnya di kamar mereka._

 _Okuda merasa Asano yang cukup tenang dan serius itu cukup nyaman. Matanya yang dingin itu kelihatan teduh. Wajahnya juga sebenarnya cukup tampan._

 _Okuda sudah tidak kuat. Di menit berikutnya ia sudah terlelap di hadapan Asano yang masih sibuk dengan laptop di hadapannya._

 _Asano menyempatkan sedikit waktunya untuk melihat istrinya. Ia tersenyum saat mendapati Okuda terlelap di seberang meja yang ia gunakan untuk bekerja. Asano beranjak dari duduknya dan mengangkat tubuh Okuda ke atas ranjang. Ia menyelimutinya dengan sangat hati-hati, takut-takut jika membangunkannya._

" _Seharusnya kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk menemaniku Manami. Kau tidak perlu takut untuk mengatakan apapun padaku. Aku akan memberikan semua yang kau minta jika kau mengatakannya. Karena aku mencintaimu."_

 _Cup._

 _Asano mendaratkan kecupan singkat di dahi istrinya itu. Laki-laki itu kemudian mematikan lampu dan ikut berbaring di samping Okuda. Tak dipedulikannya tumpukan pekerjaan yang harus siap besok itu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Hoeek!"_

 _Okuda memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya ke dalam toilet. Sudah sejak pagi perutnya mual. Tubuhnya menjadi lemas karena terlalu banyak muntah._

" _Sudah baikan?"_

 _Okuda mengangguk. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi kemudian dipapah Asano menuju ranjang. Laki-laki itu membantu Okuda berbaring._

" _Kau sakit. Istirahatlah. Akan kubuatkan teh herbal."_

 _Okuda memandang dengan heran sikap baik Asano. Kalau ia menurut pada laki-laki yang memaksa dirinya menjadi istrinya itu maka Asano adalah seorang suami sempurna. Tapi jika ia tidak menyukai sesuatu pada dirinya maka Asano bukan lagi orang yang manusiawi. Ia bisa jadi sangat kejam. Okuda merasa dia adalah tawanan yang dimanjakan di rumah itu._

 _Tapi, wanita itu bertanya-tanya, kadang ada kalanya ia berdebar dengan sikap manis atau intim yang dilakukan Asano. Dan ia juga sering seharian penuh memikirkan laki-laki tampan itu._

 _Hingga suatu hari ia menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah jatuh cinta pada suami terpaksanya itu. Meski tidak jarang Asano bersikap kasar padanya, Okuda tidak memedulikan itu. Justru karena di sela sikap kasarnya terselip tindakan lembut lah yang membuatnya jatuh pada pesona Asano Gakushuu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Okuda tahu alasan sakitnya di pagi hari itu. Ternyata ia hamil. Kandungannya sudah berusia tiga bulan saat ia menyempatkan diri ke dokter. Malam dimana ia akan mengatakannya pada Asano datang bersamaan dengan Asano yang mengajaknya keluar._

 _Okuda berpikir antara dirinya dan Asano segalanya akan menjadi baik berkat kabar bahagia itu. Tapi takdir berkata lain. Semua justru hancur saat Asano malah membuangnya._

 _Padahal malam itu ia ingin mengatakan kalau ia sudah menerima Asano sebagai suaminya dan ia juga mencintainya._

.

.

.

Okuda tersenyum mengingat penggalan kenangan saat ia masih tinggal bersama Asano. Setelah ia bertemu dengan laki-laki itu kemarin, kerinduannya membuncah.

Tapi ada raut sedih juga, mengingat apa yang dikatakan oleh Asano padanya.

.

.

.

" _Manami."_

 _Asano harus menahan kekesalannya saat gadis itu tidak menyahuti, bahkan meliriknya pun tidak. Asano berjalan mendekatinya. Ia memosisikan wajahnya sejajar dengan milik Okuda._

" _Tatap aku Manami."_

 _Gadis itu malah semakin menunduk. Ia meremas ujung bajunya dengan gelisah._

 _Asano menjadi semakin geram. Ia menarik paksa pergelangan tangan Okuda dan memepet tubuh gadis itu antara tembok dan dirinya. Asano mencengkram dagu gadis berkaca mata itu dan membuat jarak wajah mereka menyempit._

 _Asano memaksa Okuda untuk menatapnya. "Tataplah aku Manami. Aku ini suamimu," ucapnya dengan menggeram._

" _A-asano..."_

" _Asano. Asano. Asano. Aku benci mendengarnya!" Asano melepaskan cengkramannya. Tangannya memukul tembok di samping kepala Okuda. Gadis itu tersentak dan sangat ketakutan._

" _Namaku Gakushuu. Panggil aku dengan nama itu."_

" _Asan—"_

 _Asano membenturkan keningnya pada kening Okuda. "Gakushuu Manami," ucapnya penuh penekanan. "Gakushuu. Sekali saja, panggilah aku dengan namaku."_

 _Okuda yang terpaksa harus memandang ke dalam mata violet Asano menatapnya ketakutan. "Ga-gakushuu..." gagapnya._

 _Asano menyeringai senang. "Bagus."_

 _Cup._

 _Asano mengecup singkat sudut bibir Okuda._

.

.

.

Asano menengguk kasar kopi hitam di genggamannya. Ia kesal karena ia harus kembali mengingat kenangan itu.

"Kalau saja aku tidak sekasar itu. Kalau aku bisa sabar sedikit saja mungkin Manami masih di sisiku."

Prang!

Asano melempar cangkir kopinya. Ia memandang getir pada foto pernikahannya dengan Okuda. Setiap melihatnya ia teringat akan semua yang sudah diperbuatnya pada wanita itu.

Tangis meraungnya saat ia memgambilnya secara paksa dari Karma. Sorot putus asa ketika ia menikahinya seolah tidak memiliki semangat hidup lagi. Pandangan ketakutannya setiap ia bertatap mata dengannya.

Semua itu karena dirnya. Karena keegoisannya yang ingin memilikinya. Cintanya. Obsesinya.

.

.

.

Seichi menatap heran seorang pria dewasa yang duduk di hadapannya. Ia begitu familiar. Surainya. Sorot matanya. Arogansinya.

"Siapa sebenarnya kau bocah?"

"Apa begitu cara bicara pada seorang anak Ojii-san?"

Pria itu mengernyitkan keningnya. "Setua itukah aku?"

Seichi menyeringai. "Entah. Aku merasa aku pantas memanggilmu dengan itu."

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan anakku?"

Seichi mengambil foto yang tergeletak di atas meja kafe. Sebuah foto replika dirinya dalam gambaran dewasa. "Aku juga terkejut melihat kemiripan ini. Apa kau percaya kebetulan Ojii-san?"

"Tidak."

"Sama."

Kedua laki-laki terpaut usia yang cukup jauh itu saling tatap. Tak ada yang mengalah satu sama lain. Keduanya memiliki kadar kekeraskepalaan yang sama.

"Asano Gakuhou. Siapa namamu?"

"Seichi. Ibuku bermarga Okuda, tapi di aktaku tertulis Asano Seichi."

Keduanya sama-sama menampilkan seringaian yang identik.

.

.

.

Asano menatap tajam seorang pria yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Ia sengaja menghadang jalan laki-laki itu. Begitu mereka saling berhadapan terpancar ketidaksukaan di mata mereka.

"Ada perlu apa demganku?" tanya Karma. Sangat kentara sekali kekesalannya karena Asano menghalangi mobilnya.

"Kebetulan lewat sini dan mampir."

Karma menyeringai. "Aku tahu bukan untuk itu."

Asano membalas. "Yap. Kudengar kau akan menikah Akabane."

"Kenapa? Mau merebutnya lagi dariku?" tanya Karma sinis.

"Aku tidak tertarik," ucap Asano. "Kau serakah juga ya, setelah Okuda kembali padamu kau masih mau menduakannya?"

Karma terkejut mendengar itu dari Asano.

"Apa dengan dia kembali padamu masih belum cukup? Atau Okuda memang jalang, hingga mau kau duakan."

"Jaga bicaramu Asano!" geram Karma. Ia menatap marah Asano. "Kau—"

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa Asano. Hubungan kami tidak seperti itu."

"Hubungan kalian seperti itu. Sama sebelum aku merusak segalanya."

"Kau salah. Okuda menci—"

"Kau brengsek."

Karma tidak memerimanya. "Katakan itu pada dirimu Asano. Kau selalu menyakitinya."

Asano tidak menyangkal. "Cih."

Karma jengah melihat sikap Asano. Bagaimana ia tidak sadar kalau Okuda kini mencintainya. Bahkan setelah semua yang dilakukannya pada wanita itu. Rasanya ia ingin membalas laki-laki brengsek itu.

"Aku tidak peduli apa penilaianmu tentangku. Tapi terima kasih karena sudah membuatku merasakan menjadi suami dari Manami-chan dan juga ayah dari anaknya."

Karma menyeringai. Ia puas melihat ekspresi terkejut di wajah Asano. Ia masuk ke mobilnya dan meninggalkan Asano dengan kegundahannya.

" _Tapi terima kasih karena sudah membuatku merasakan menjadi suami dari Manami-chan dan juga ayah dari anaknya."_

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di kepala jeniusnya.

.

.

.

"Asano!"

Asano tetap tak berhenti. Ia malah mempercepat langkahnya saat tahu Okuda mengikutinya.

"Asano! Tunggu!"

Dia masih terus melangkah.

"Asano!" Okuda berteriak. Tapi nihil. Asano tetap mengabaikannya.

"Gakushuu!"

Tap.

Kali ini berhasil.

Tubuh Asano membeku saat indera pendengarnya menangkap namanya sendiri diucapkan oleh orang yang paling dicintainya. Ia tidak bisa mengingkari kalau ada segenap perasaan senang dan juga rindu yang menyerbu hatinya.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku? Apa salahku Asano?" tanya Okuda begitu ia sudah di samping Asano. Ia menahan lengan laki-laki itu agar tidak kembali kabur.

'Hanya untuk menghentikanku saja.'

"Jawab aku Asano? Kemana saja kau selama ini?"

Asano memandang Okuda. Ia baru akan menjawab saat ia kemudian teringat sesuatu.

" _Tapi terima kasih karena sudah membuatku merasakan menjadi suami dari Manami-chan dan juga ayah dari anaknya."_

Kata-kata itu lagi.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Aku memerlukannya Asano. Karena aku selalu memikirkanmu. Aku menghawatirkanmu Asano."

"Jangan membuatku tertawa. Untuk apa kau mengatakan itu padahal kau sudah tidur dengan Akabane?"

"!"

Okuda sangat terkejut.

"Kau bahagia kan bersama dengannya? Hidup bersama suami yang mencintaimu. Memiliki anak bersamanya dan menjadi keluarga bahagia. Untuk apa kau masih menghawatirkanku? Heh, jangan bercanda."

"Hubungan kami tidak seperti itu. Aku dan Karma-kun tidak pernah menikah."

"Begitukah? Jadi laki-laki itu hanya membodohiku?"

"Jika Karma-kun mengatakan dia menjadi ayah dari anakku itu memang benar. Tapi aku tidak memiliki hubungan khusus dengannya," ucap Okuda. "Jika benar dia mengatakan itu maka itu adalah anakmu Asano."

"!"

Tentu saja Asano sangat terperanjat dengan ucapan wanita itu. Ingatannya langsung tertuju dengan kejadian saat ia ditabrak oleh seorang anak yang begitu mirip dengannya.

Jika yang dikatakan Okuda benar. Mungkinkah kalau anak yang begitu mirip dengannya itu...

...anaknya?

.

.

.

Asano memandang tanpa berkedip pada foto di tangannya. Potret seorang anak laki-laki yang mengenakan seragam sekolah dasar. Ia tengah tersenyum ke arah kamera.

"Dia...anakku?"

Okuda mengangguk diiringi senyuman. "Usianya sekarang sudah dua belas tahun. Ia sudah kelas enam sekolah dasar."

"Namanya?"

"Seichi," jawab Okuda.

"Seichi..." Asano mengulanginya. Ia beralih pada Okuda. "Marganya?"

"Dia tetap seorang Asano. Ia selalu menggunakan namamu Gakushuu. Akta kelahirannya pun menggunakan nama Asano."

Asano tidak merespon. Ia memilih menunggu Okuda untuk bercerita.

"Kau memang sudah melepaskanku. Tapi kita belum bercerai. Aku tetaplah masih seorang Asano. Asano Manami."

"Manami..."

Okuda memandang ke dalam violet Asano. "Kenapa kau melepasku malam itu Asano? Padahal hari itu aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku tengah mengandung anakmu. Aku juga ingin memberitahumu kalau aku mencintaimu."

"!"

Okuda tersenyum manis. "Ya Gakushuu, aku mencintaimu."

"Manami..."

"Aku berharap aku bisa kembali padamu."

Asano membeku. "Tapi aku sudah menyakitimu. Kau tidak bahagia denganku. Kupikir kau akan bahagia jika bebas dariku."

"Aku juga berpikiran sama sepertimu dulu. Tapi ternyata hidupku lebih sulit saat aku tidak bersamamu."

"Kau tidak sedang berbohong kan?"

"Itu benar Gakushuu."

Asano menatap dalam mata Okuda. Gadis itu benar, tidak ada kebohongan di mata ungunya. "Terima kasih Manami. Aku mencintaimu." Asano meraih tangan Okuda dan menggenggamnya. "Maukah kau kembali padaku?"

Okuda mengangguk. Ia tersenyum dengan cerah.

"Aku tahu aku tidak pantas meminta padamu. Tapi bolehkah aku menemuinya?"

"Tentu. Kau memiliki hak Gakushuu."

.

.

.

Seichi cukup terkejut saat ada tiga orang yang menunggunya di depan pintu gerbang sekolahnya. Yang pertama adalah mamanya, ia senang untuk kedatangannya.

Yang kedua adalah pria yang baru ditemuinya dua hari yang lalu. Laki-laki tua yang ia sebut Ojii-san.

Dan yang paling membuatnya kaget adalah keberadaan seorang laki-laki dewasa yang terlalu serupa dengannya. Laki-laki yang tengah berdiri di samping mamanya.

"Mama, apa ada pertemuan khusus orang dewasa yang mirip denganku?" tanyanya heran.

Ketiga orang itu menoleh pada Seichi. Okuda menjadi orang pertama yang merespon. Ia langsung menghampiri putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Sei-kun..."

"Aku tidak akan terkejut jika kau memberi tahuku kalau dia juga seorang Asano," ucap Seichi merujuk pada Asano Gakushuu.

"Juga?" Okuda bertanya-tanya.

"Aku lupa memberi tahumu kalau aku bertemu dan sempat ngobrol dengan Ojii-san itu dua hari yang lalu," cerita Seichi.

Okuda tersenyum lembut. "Kau benar memanggilnya kakek."

Mulai dari ini Seichi tahu akan ada obrolan panjang tentang keluarga. Dan dua fakta baru diterimanya, pria yang mengobrol dengannya adalah kakeknya. Serta ini adalah pertemuan resmi pertamanya dengan sang ayah biologis. Papanya.

Seichi melangkah perlahan ke arah Asano. Ia menatapnya beberapa saat sebelum membuka suara. "Papa," panggilnya. Sebuah seringai tercetak di bibirnya.

Asano tidak pernah merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya. Perasaan yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan saat satu kata simpel itu terucap dari bibir buah hati yang tak pernah ia tahu keberadaannya.

.

.

.

Asano menyesal ia selalu menghindari Okuda. Ia terlalu pengecut untuk menghadapi Okuda. Ia terlalu takut akan menyakiti wanita itu lagi. Tapi tindakannya lagi-lagi salah. Ia pikir dengan melepas wanita itu maka dia akan bahahia. Sayangnya ia kembali menyakiti wanita itu lagi. Membuatnya menderita selama bertahun-tahun.

Tak.

"Terima kasih Manami."

Asano menyesap sedikit kopi yang dibuatkan Okuda. Ia tersenyum saat mengetahui Okuda tidak melupakan rasa favoritnya. Dan kopi buatan wanitanya itu masih sama enaknya dengan saat ia pertama kali mencicipinya.

"Manami, maafkan aku untuk semua yang terjadi padamu."

Okuda menggeleng. "Tidak Gakushuu. Tanpa semua yang kau lakukan padaku aku tidak akan jatuh cinta padamu dan merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang ibu."

"Tapi, kalau kau bersama Akaban—"

"Jangan mengatakannya Gakushuu," potong Okuda. "Mengatakan itu hanya akan membuatmu sakit. Ya, mungkin aku akan bahagia jika aku hidup bersama Karma-kun. Tapi ini takdirku Gakushuu. Takdirku adalah tercipta untukmu."

"Kau masih bisa mengatakannya setelah semua ini."

"Mamaku itu hebat Papa. Jangan membuatku membencimu karena kau terus mengelak semua kata-katanya," sahut Seichi yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Sei-kun," ucap Okuda. "Tidak sopan ikut campur dalam pembicaraaan orang dewasa," tegur Okuda.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan bicara pada keluarga sendiri Mama," sangkal Seichi. Ia ikut duduk di sofa di samping Asano. "Benar kan Papa?"

Asano hanya bisa menganggukinya saja. Ia teringat akan sesuatu. "Apakah kau pernah membenciku?"

Seichi menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Untuk apa aku membencimu? Tidak ada alasan untuk itu."

"Tapi aku sudah menyakiti mamamu."

"Aku sering bertanya pada Mama saat aku masih kecil. Dimana papaku? Mama selalu menjawab, Karma adalah ayahku. Tapi aku tahu dia bukan papaku. Mama tidak pernah menceritakan tentang papaku. Tapi ia tidak pernah mengajarkanku untuk membencimu."

Asano menatapnya terharu. "Terima kasih."

"Aku tahu itu semua disebabkan karena ada sesuatu. Ayah pernah bilang kehidupan orang dewasa itu rumit. Sulit dimengerti," ujar Seichi. "Papa, boleh aku meminta sesuatu? Ini pertama kalinya aku meminta padamu."

"Tentu. Apapun itu."

"Panggil namaku. Sekali saja juga tidak apa-apa."

Deg.

Asano merasa dirinya mengalami deja vu. Dulu ia yang meminta hal seperti ini pada Manami. Ia tak menyangka kini gilirannya dimintai.

"Papa..."

"Seichi."

Anak itu tidak merasa puas. "Jangan memanggilku seperti orang asing. Panggil seperti Mama memanggilku."

Asano terdiam sejenak. Tanpa diperintah kepalanya menoleh pada Okuda. Menatapnya. Okuda membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Sei-kun..."

Bugh.

Seichi memeluk Asano secara tiba-tiba. Tentu saja Asano terkejut. Dengan sedikit ragu ia membalas pelukan itu. Itu membuat Seichi mempererat pelukannya.

Asano merasakan hangat di dadanya. Seichi menangis.

"Aku tidak peduli jika ada yang mengataiku cengeng karena aku menangis. Tapi aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Akau selalu menantikan hari dimana aku bisa menyebut seseorang sebagai papa," ucap Seichi di sela tangisannya. "Terima kasih sudah datang dalam hidupku Papa. Terima kasih."

Asano berkaca-kaca mendengar semua itu keluar dari mulut putranya. Ada setitik air mata di sudut matanya sebelum ia menghapusnya.

"Aku yang harus berterima kasih karena kau mau meneriamku. Terima kasih Sei-kun," ungkapnya.

Okuda meneteskan air matanya melihat pemandangan mengharukan di depannya. Ia tak bisa membendung air mata kebahagiaan itu. Akhirnya, sebuah impian yang sejak dulu ingin ia saksikan kini telah terwujud.

"Kau juga Manami. Terima kasih."

Okuda beranjak dari duduknya dan ikut bergabung dengan pelukan kedua laki-laki paling dicintainya di dunia itu.

.

.

.

 _Jangan menyalahkan takdir atas semua yang terjadi dalam hidup kita. Percayalah, Tuhan tahu yang terbaik bagi kita dengan takdir tersebut. Karena semua pasti akan indah pada waktunya._

.

..

...

Owari.

...

..

.

 **AN :**

Yeay! Satu lagi fic dari saya. Kali ini AsanoxOkuda. Author juga nge-ship sama pair ini selain Karmanami. Melihat Asano dan Karma ngrebutin Okuda itu kyaaa!

Oke, akhir kata jangan lupa RnR minna-san!

Maafkan author yang terus meminta-minta(?) review. Author hanya ingin tahu tanggapan reader-san tentang fic author.

Jadi, tetep ditunggu lho review-nya XD

Bye-bye minna-sama, selamat berjumpa di kotak review!


End file.
